


Love Motel

by vvxxxu (vai_xu)



Series: Love Motel [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I hope, It's a Love Motel, M/M, Peter is a lovely dork, Smut, Wade is also insecure, Wade is hurt after a Mission and they have to find a place to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vai_xu/pseuds/vvxxxu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter have to check in at the nearest place to wait for Wade to heal after a mission. It happens to be a Love Motel. Guess how the story ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Motel

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first english fanfiction. (I usually write in german so please excuse any spelling / grammar or phrasing mistakes haha). I'm honestly a bit nervous to post it here but ... yeeee. You might already know it from tumblr, I posted it there first. Link is at the bottom.
> 
> Have fun!

Peter jerks his hand back from where he tried to support Wade when the merc yelps in pain.

“Shit Spidey, don’t touch me there ‘cuz this is literally my weak spot right now, no pun intended, and although I’d love it if you touched all my weak spots when we are alone and I’m fine again, now doesn’t seem like the right time.”

Sighing Peter puts his arm around his partner’s shoulder and holds him upright while they walk. He tried to lift Wade onto his back to carry him there but the sounds the merc had made quickly stopped him from doing so.

“There seems to be a motel in the distance, let’s check in there,” Peter says.

“If you say so.”

Peter shoots Wade a funny look. He expected some jokey answer but Wade seems to be too exhausted for even that. A speechless Deadpool, Peter will mark this day in his calendar when he gets home.

“Holy mother of chimichangas, is this what it claims to be?”

Peter’s relief about finally being near a place to rest changes into discomfort very fast. The place he expected to be a simple motel appeared to be a very special one. A Love Motel. Great.

“Aah, I can’t remember the last time I stayed in one of those, but surely it must have been great!” Wade laughs and makes a step towards the entrance. He stops and turns back when he realizes that Peter who was holding him the whole time stands there frozen in place.

“Hey, don’t make such a face, do you want a place to sleep or not? Sure we can hobble all the way back to your flat in the city but I think that would take something around three days so yeah, let’s get fucking in there.”

When Peter blushes under his halfway pulled up mask Wade looks at him before he realizes what he had said.

“Oh, you’re such a virgin Baby Boy,” he teases, and when Peter just slaps the back of his head and pulls him forward he can’t do anything but gasp in surprise and probably a little bit of pain.

*

The lobby is empty when they get in. Peter covers the exposed part of his face with his mask again and walks towards the counter, his arms still around Wade’s shoulder. When no one seems to come he looks around nervously, hoping that nobody will walk through the entry just to see Deadpool and Spider Man standing at the counter of a Love Motel. Jesus fucking Christ, he could already see the article on the front page of New York Times, “Spideypool’s hanky-panky in a Love Motel-“

His thoughts are interrupted when Wade suddenly starts striking the bell on the counter in front of them while noisily shouting for “a beautiful responsible man or lady who could help some desperate fellas out here”.

“Wade, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Peter hisses and quickly yanks the bell out of Wade’s striking distance. “There are people in here, what makes you think you can yell this loud around here?”

Wade raises an eyebrow. “You serious? I’m very likely not the first person to shout in here today, if you know what I mean.”

Peter wants to respond to that, when suddenly a small, chubby woman with black curled hair appears in front of them.

“Can I help you two boys?”

Her red painted nails seem to have the length of cigarettes, and Peter is mildly confused by the thin lines that claim to be eyebrows because seriously, how is a person able to plug hair as precisely as this with those fingernails, and when he finally fixates on the mole between her mouth and nose Wade already has spoken.

“Oh yes, beautiful madam, we wanted to ask you if you have a room for us tonight,” he explains, leaning over the counter almost seductively while bleeding all over the place. The woman doesn’t seem to notice, but isn’t impressed either.

“A king size bed costs 16 $ tonight, second floor.”

“You know,” Peter blasts in, adding a hesitant “madam” before continuing, “two single rooms would be okay, I mean, we just need a place to sleep after an exhausting day, so …”

“We don’t have single rooms here, Mister.”

Peter’s heart drops.

“Oh.”

“C’mon honey, a king size bed is totally fine …!”

“And what about a single bed? Twin beds? Anything?” The woman shakes her head.

“Seriously, what’s so bad at sleeping in the same bad as me, Spidey? I don’t have pubic lice or anything like that, with all the nonexistent hair on my body …!”

“Shut up Wa- Deadpool. Okay, give us the damn room.”

Peter is handed the keys while Deadpool fishes some bills out of his pockets that are at least 100 $ too many but he just winks at the lady and follows Peter who is already stomping towards the elevator.

“These kids and their cosplay nowadays …”

*

“Phew, what an exciting day!” Wade says as he lets himself fall onto the large pink bed.

“You got shot at least fifty times and had your legs, arms and ribs broken. Very exciting, Wade.”

“Aww, don’t be a mood killer, I love being taken care of after all.”

“You are insane.”

“Matter of opinion …!”

Peter sighs and pulls his mask off. Inwardly he’s glad they found a place to stay for the night, because he can see how Wade flinches every time he’s putting weight on the wrong part of his body. The merc might not want to admit it, but Peter looks right through the façade. He is hurt and tired, even though he wants Peter to believe he could kill another hundred ninja assassins like they did before.

“Say, Petey, did you get hurt?”

Peter cocks up his head. He is sitting on a chair in front of a little table with a small TV on it, looking at Wade who propped himself against the headboard of the bed.

“No, not really. Mostly because you always threw yourself in front of me when someone pointed a gun at me. And the sword guys were easier to bring down.”

“You’re welcome sweety,” Wade grins. His mask is also pulled up to his nose and Peter can see the scars. It’s hard to imagine what pain Wade must go through everyday only because of the cancer and the scars.

“I didn’t-“ Peter begins, but stops and sighs. He should thank Wade. Definitely. But not now. It would be embarrassing and Peter doesn’t like to give in this easily.

“Need any help with the suit? I don’t want you to bleed on the only bed we have in here.”

Wade opens his belt, pulls it off and throws it to the floor. The katanas and the other belts from his thighs and arms join the stuff on the floor. Hesitantly, Peter stands up and walks over to the merc.

“Let me take a look at the wounds.”

“Nah Petey, totally not necessary, I bet most of them are healed up already, so-” He is cut short when Peter pulls up the top of his suit and looks at Wade’s belly.

“Jesus …”

“Hey, don’t look at me like that!” Wade protests.

There are what seems like hundreds of little round scars that indicate former bullet holes and Peter is already touching the uneven skin before he can even think about it. When Wade’s breath hitches Peter realizes that it’s been quiet for quite some time already, and when he looks at the merc’s face, he swears Wade is blushing.

“I-I’m sorry,” Peter mumbles and quickly stands up, withdrawing his hand. Wade absently pulls his top down while averting his gaze.

“’S Okay … I’m … It’s just weird, you know, me being ugly and shit …”

“You’re not …!” Peter begins loudly, making Wade flinch at the noise, so that he lowers his volume and starts again. “You’re not … ugly. Please stop saying so.”

Wade freezes. Peter couldn’t see much because he still had his head turned away, but Peter can make out the sad smile that is on Wade’s face and he realized that this man behind the red and black mask is a lot more insecure than he would have ever thought.

“Alright alright alright, Petey, go hop into the shower, I’m gonna undress and have some super-duper-healing-slumber or something. Over and out,” Wade says quickly and pulls the blanket over his body and head.

Peter stands in front of the bed dumbfounded for some while, looking at the outlines of the merc’s body under the pink fabric.

“Wade,” he addresses him. Nothing happens.

“Wade …!” he tries again. “Wade!”

Finally the merc jerks. “What …?”

“You’re still dressed, I told you to get out of your suit, it ruins the bedclothes.”

Grumbling Wade starts to move under the blanket and Peter supposes he’s undressing just there.

“Fine, I’ll go have a shower. If you are already asleep when I’m back, goodnight.”

The bathroom door is already closed when Wade murmurs a quiet “Night …”

*

The second Peter opens the door to come out of the bathroom, he want’s to close it again and crawl out of the house through the ventilation shaft, even though he just wears a towel around his waist.

Wade is jacking off. Right in front of his eyes. In their bed. Naked.

“Wade …!”

A moan escapes from the scarred lips and Peter twitches when he hears the sound, feeling the heat build in his groin. Fuck.

“Sorry Petey … There were things that needed to be … taken care of.”

When the first shock is over, Peter lifts his gaze from Wade’s manhood to his face. As if the situation wouldn’t be weird enough already, the mask is still there. Peter swallows hard and tries to handle the situation. He doesn’t know what to do. How the hell should he react? It embarrasses him, even though he doesn’t know why because, well, Wade is a guy and Peter is one too so there shouldn’t be a problem but somehow …

Peter’s chest aches and he feels the sudden need to walk over to Wade. So he does, brain probably not functioning properly anymore. The merc doesn’t notice him first, not until Peter is standing right beside him and water is dripping from his hair onto Wades chest.

“Ungh …”

Peter bites his lips while his thoughts collide in his head. Rational thinking isn’t possible anymore. He is so caught up in those weird fantasies that it feels like all this is a dream. There is affection for this mentally instable but humorous man that he didn’t realize before, and it’s making his heart beat so fast he thinks he has to faint.

“Tell me what to do.”

His voice sounds raspy when he finally speaks and Wade stops dead. A second later Peter watches as the merc’s whole body tenses and he comes, head thrown back into the pillows, mouth opened in a silent scream.

“Holy shit,” he pants, giving Peter a bewildered look. “Peter, what the hell?”

Peter is standing there, looking at the sticky mess on Wade’s belly, slowly realizing what just happened. He can feel his face turn red and throws a hand over his mouth, turning away.

“S-sorry …” he murmurs. Damn, he has never seen something that hot before. He isn’t sure, but Peter would really like to persuade himself that this right there was his fault. And he has no idea where this wish comes from.

They fall silent for minutes that feel like hours, both staying where they are. Finally Wade clears his throat, and Peter can hear him move on the mattress.

“So, um, here we are. Wanna have sex …?”

The question is so straight forward and awkward that Peter just turns and looks Wade in the eyes. The merc rubs the back of his head and shoots Peter a goofy grin.

“Yeah … Okay.”

They are silent again.

“Seriously?”

Peter licks his lips.

“Uh-hm.”

Wade just gapes at him, before smiling broadly.

“Wow, this seems to be the best day of my life, an erotic night with Spidey in a cheap Love Motel! This is better than every fanfic I have ever read!”

“Would you please shut up before I change my mind,” Peter says scowling and walks over to Wade’s side again. “So, how do we start?”

“I’d say … making out.” Wade wiggles his eyebrows, patting his lap. Peter furrows his brows and looks at the scarred thighs. Wade’s smile disappears and he quickly reaches for the blanket laying beside him.

“Uhm … if you don’t wanna look, you know … then … we could turn off the light and-”

Suddenly Peter is straddling Wade’s lap, looking him dead in the eye, cheeks deliciously blushed.

“Wade, stop talking nonsense, I don’t care about the way you look. It’s just … this is my first time having sex with a guy so please, could you just, I don’t know, act the way you usually do and maybe … kiss me already …?”

That doesn’t need to be said twice. Their lips meet in a fierce kiss, and Peter is overwhelmed by Wade’s desperate forcefulness. He gasps, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders to get a better hold. The kiss quickly turns into a mess of teeth and tongues, and Peter feels the heat boiling up in his lower belly.

“Fuck, Peter, you are the reason I’m gonna go crazy in the end …”

Peter pants hard when Wade starts to plant kisses on his cheeks down his neck to his collarbone.

“You already are … Ah!”

Wade pulls away the towel Peter wore until now from where their bodies touch, while Peter grabs the hem of the mask that’s still on Wade’s face. He hears the merc wince, so he stops, cupping Wade's face with both of his hands and bringing it up to look him in the eyes.

“I want to see your face, Wade. Please.”

Wade hesitates, hands drawing back from Peter’s body. It hurts Peter a little and he almost turns away his head rueing while pulling his own hands back when he realizes that his counterpart is slowly pulling his mask off his face.

Peter looks at Wade, startled. And when they both remain still, and he starts to see fear in the merc’s beautiful eyes, he pulls Wade closer to him for a passionate kiss.

“Thank you, Wade.”

Wade’s lips are trembling a bit and they soon lose themselves in hungry and flaming kisses, hands exploring the body of the other. Peter doesn’t really know if Wade is actually feeling secure without his mask on or if he is just pretending, but he either must be pretending very hard or Peter convinced him that he doesn’t mind, because they are both getting pretty close pretty fast.

"Y-you okay? Your wounds …" Peter almost isn’t able to form meaningful sentences.

"Almost healed up …" Wade mumbles while kissing down Peters neck and chest, making Peter moan in pleasure. Gripping Wade’s shoulders he pulls the merc up again and grinds his lower body against Wade’s, and the sounds the older man makes are just too delightful.

“Hah … hah Pete … wanna do it now?” Wade asks, panting at least as hard as Peter, while rummaging in a bowl on the nightstand beside them. Condoms, right …

“S-sure,” Peter answers, voice breaking. Too many emotions right now, he doesn’t quite know if he should be scared or happy.

But Wade seems so caught up in his own desires that he just throws condoms and lube onto the bed, not looking at Peters dazed eyes.

“Top or bottom?”

Peter gasps, cock throbbing and making him see stars at the edge of his vision.

“Don’t care …” He absently rubs his lower half against Wade’s who tries to stifle a moan.

“’Kay, then I’m gonna go bottom first,” Wade mumbles and thrusts a condom in Peters hands while grabbing the lube.

‘First,’ Peter just repeats in his head. God, this is going to be a long night.

*

“Ngh, Peter …”

Having Sex with a guy is a strange feeling. Especially with a guy like Wade but Peter can’t compare so he just enjoys how Wade feels and what he makes him feel.

He starts to pick up speed again. They are doing this for a while now, and Peter was quite surprised when Wade didn’t want to be prepared for him. He guessed it had to do with either being the masochist Wade is or the pain he must still feel from all the injuries. Or both, you can never know with Deadpool.

Anyway, Peter knew Wade wanted this, he could see it in his eyes just like he saw the need and want when Wade said he should “just put it in already, god-fucking-damn-it or I’ll lose it right now.”

He did and here they are, Wade moaning under him like there was no tomorrow and Peter pounding into him like he was a teenage boy who never had sex before. The situation would probably be quite embarrassing but neither of them cared right now, they both simply were too horny to do so.

“Harder,” Wade pants, voice getting ridiculously high. Peter grabs the bed sheet tighter and increases his power. Wade nearly screams and bucks against him, legs shaking as he clenches them around Peter’s waist.

“I swear, if you stop right before it again I’ll rip out your spine,” the merc growls and Peter huffs, not able to laugh properly. He buries his head in Wade’s neck and thrusts faster and harder, aiming right at he scarred man’s prostate. Wade’s panting gets louder and erratic, and Peter suddenly is right there and then comes, driving himself as deep into Wade as he can. Wade grits his teeth trying to choke back the scream when he comes too and only succeeds halfway.

They just try to get some air into their lungs again, when Peter speaks.

“I didn’t even touch your …”

Wade snorts.

“Yeah but you touched other things, with your dick indeed. It’s not like my whole body is numb because of how I look.”

They fall silent again. Peter let’s his penis slide out of Wade and falls on the bed beside him.

“That was … kind of hot,” he admits after a while, and Wade laughs.

“Of course it was, what are you, thirteen?”

Peter’s fist hits a scarred shoulder and Wade shrieks. They both snicker, hitting and aiming for each other like actual five-year-olds and Peter finally stands up, heading for the bathroom to get a towel. When they are both cleaned up and sitting in front of each other, Wade fumbles the bed cloths and asks almost shy, “So … up for a second round?”

Peter raises the corner of his mouth and laughs.

“Sure. Uhm … I guess you want to … top now?” He scratches the back of his head and looks at the merc, who seems to be quite happy with what he hears and nods.

“Would be awesome, I mean, only if you want to …”

Peter nods, smiling mischievously.

“Tell me what to do.”

*

It’s weird, Peter never would have thought that his first time with a guy would happen in a cheap Love Motel. He also never would have thought it would be Wade-batshit-crazy-Wilson who would fuck him like he is in fucking heaven (or hell, depends on the obscene things and sounds they are doing and making.) Honestly, he would never have thought of having sex with a man at all.

Anyway, right now he is having the best time of his life and just then he feels the need to finally thank Wade.

So when Wade parts their lips after kissing him voluptuously, he does.

“Thank you, Wade.”

Wade stops moving inside him and looks at him.

“Huh …?”

Peter grins, pulls him down again and urges him to keep moving by grinding against him.

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

They kiss again, keeping their eyes open and Peter sees all the emotions Wade wouldn’t be able to express through words. So he just smiles into the kiss and Wade winces, overwhelmed with the situation.

“Cute.”

“Shutup …”

Peter laughs again and then moans.

Who would have thought being forced to take a room in a Love Motel would be such a satisfying decision?

 

(“The fangirls, Petey, all the fangirls.”

“Whatever, Wade, I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”)

**Author's Note:**

> http://vaixu.tumblr.com/post/93511788546/spideypool-love-motel-nsfw
> 
> Maybe tell me what you think/ What I could do better? :) I'm still a bit insecure writing in english but I want to get better so criticism is welcome!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
